


From The Moment We Met

by FearsDiscontinued (Fearmyboxers)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Drama, Incest, Lapdance, Lawyer!Dipper, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Older!Dipper, Romance, Slash, Stripper!Bill, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/FearsDiscontinued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is a twenty-three year old Law Associate, after a stressful day at the office, he decides to go into a gay strip club for the first time, instead of going home to the apartment he shares with his sister. He soon starts to frequent the club, after he falls in lust for one of the dancers. Proofreading by TheHylianBatman (This Story has been discontinued as I have lost interest in it. Sorry guys!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
A / N: This is an AU, where Bill isn't a demon and is a stripper, while Dipper is a young lawyer associate. This is also my first time writing a stripper story XD sooo sorry if how I describe the dancing is weird...If it is too bad, let me know and I'll change it to not being so descriptive.   


 

  
Dipper Pines was a twenty-three - year - old law associate on his way to becoming a lawyer . H e'd graduated form Harvard, and was the youngest member at his firm , which caused him to be teased by his coworkers. It was the end of a long day ; he'd just lost a mock case, and had to do a lot of paper work. He was on his way home , as usual, but this time , he'd decided to stop by the gay strip club he usually passed and get a drink. Walking into the dimly lit club, the music playing loudly, he bought a Strawberry Margarita at the bar before heading to a vacant table and sitting down.   


 

  
The stripper on stage was just finishing his dance, only down to a pair of purple boxer briefs and a cowboy hat. He wasn't really Dipper's type , so he glanced around the bar, drinking from his glass. Once the man on stage finished picking up the money thrown on the stage for him, he walked back behind the curtain, the music changing.   


 

  
“ Alright, gentlemen , now p resenting the man who causes us  _all_ to question our reality ! Let's give it up for Illumi _naughty_ !” The announcer called into  the  mic.   


 

  
Looking back at the stage, the young lawyer felt his breath catch. A tall man who looked  to be  in his early twenties, with short blond hair, pale skin, and, from what Dipper could see, brown, almost yellow eyes , stood on stage . The blond was wearing a yellow pinstriped tailcoat, with a white , button - up , sleeveless shirt with a black bow tie, knee-high stockings with an eye pattern on them, black shorts that went to his knees, and black , high - heeled ankle boots. In his hand , he held a cane and , on top of his head, he wore a long , thin top hat . T he light shined on the golden glitter on his skin.   


 

  
The man  walked with his cane slowly to the music and plac ed both hands on the cane's handle, bending forward and winking at the men watching him. He ran his tongue over his upper lip, running his fingers along the cane suggestively before standing up straight, running the cane between his legs, and tossing it aside. The blond swayed his hips to the music, running his hands down his body, walking to the front of the stage,  and  slowly unbuttoning the two buttons keeping the tailcoat closed. Squatting down , he put his hands on his hips, rolling  them back and for th to the rhythm, biting his bottom lip.   


 

  
He let the tailcoat fall to the stage, moving his hands over his inner thighs,  and  open ed and  clos ed his legs slowly. Dipper closed his legs under the table, his heart racing as he watched  the man  dance.  He  stood up quickly, snapp ed his hips backward, turn ed so his back was to the crowd , and slapp ed his own ass. Grabbing a hold of the sides of his shorts, he pulled hard . T he shorts ripp ed away, leaving him in only the sleeveless button up, stockings, boots, top hat, and a yellow thong; the thong had a triangle with an eye on the front of it. Some of the guys thr e w money onto the stage, others h e ld up money to put into the side of  hi s thong.    


 

  
He let the men put the money in his thong, running his hands up his own legs, teasing about pulling the thong aside and showing  _more_ . Moving to the pole,  the stripper  pressed his body to it . he rolled his hips, and shook his ass to the men. He slowly unbuttoned his white shirt and toss ed it out t o Dipper, smirking at him, the bow tie still around his neck. Dipper caught the shirt, almost tipping his empty Margarita glass over, his cheeks going red. The music became more upbeat as Bill grabb ed the pole, pull ed himself up, and wrapp ed one of his legs around it. He held onto the pole, beginning to spin quickly  around it , sliding down it slowly toward s the end of the song. He slowly ran his hands down his smooth chest, his nipples,  and  down over his stomach, glancing at Dipper every now and then.   


 

  
The stripper  walked off the stage as another song started and went  up to Dipper . He  push ed Dipper back, making the chair move. He noticed that Dipper was a little stiff,  and  that his face was red ; he  had obviously never been in a strip club before. Leaning down to Dipper's ear, he whispered. “Because you ' re a cute one . Rules are you can't touch me, so keep your hands  a t your sides , kid.” He turned so his back was to Dipper, slowly moving his ass down to just barely touching Dipper's crotch . H e smirked when he felt that Dipper was already hard from his stage dance, and from hearing the sharp breath.   


 

  
Spreading his legs, he started to move his hips side to side, then back and forth quickly, against Dipper's lap. Dipper let out a small noise, his nails digging into his own palms, trying to stop himself from grabbing  hi s hips and making him sit completely on his lap. Bill turned to face Dipper, looking into the younger man's eyes, running his hands up the brunette's chest, and to his shoulders; the other men watching. Moving his mouth to Dipper's ear,  the man licked up the side of his ear, pulling at his ear lobe lightly with his teeth, hearing Dipper stifle a moan, sitting on his lap, and then the music ended.   


 

  
“ Oop!  Song's over ! G lad you enjoyed the show ~ ”  The Stipper  laughed. When he stood up, Dipper pulled out his wallet, putting a $50 into the strap of  hi s thong. “Oh, thank you, maybe if you come back, we can have a more private dance.”  With that, Illuminaughty  walked back onto the stage, heading to the back.   


 

  
Dipper got up quickly . H e needed to get home, get out of his suit, and take care of himself. He heard some of the guys laughing as they watched him run out of the club. It wasn't  un til he was back at his  and Mabel's  apartment that he noticed he was still holding onto Bill's sleeveless shirt. Mabel was currently at a slumber party with her friends ; even at the age of twenty-three, that girl loved slumber parties.   


 

  
Going into his room, Dipper locked the door, removed his clothes, laid down on his bed, and put the shirt to his face; it  was  lightly dusted with golden glitter. Biting his bottom lip, Dipper slid hid hand down between his legs, grabb ed his cock, and slowly start ed to rub it. His breathing hitched and he clos ed his eyes,  slowly speeding up . With his other hand , he clutched Bill's shirt tightly, keeping it pressed to his face.   


 

  
“Oh...” Dipper moaned, gripping his cock tighter, and rocking his hips  slowly  into his hand. His toes curled, his legs pull ed up, muscles tightening, his heart racing. “Mnh!” His breathing sped up, eyes closing tighter, biting his lip to stop from  yelling  out and bothering his neighbors. His cock throbbed in his hand, pre-cum dripping, and being rubbed down each time his hand moved up to the head. Biting his lip harder, he whimpered, cumming into his hand. “W h oa...” He gasped.   


 

  
Dipper had masturbated countless times, but , for some reason, thinking about the stripper he'd just met, thinking about the way his  _body_ moved, how he smelled, and just everything, in just the ten minutes he'd seen him; turned him on more than  all  the guys  he'd ever seen  in porn combined . The brown - haired boy got out of bed, walk ed to the bathroom to get cleaned up, and g o t ready for bed. He was definitely going to return to that strip club again,  and just  maybe get that private dance.   


 

  
T o be continued   


 

AN: I know, short chapter o.o but next one will be longer, I just want to know if this is any good before I write more.

 

Proofreading by TheHylianBatman


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper remembered to bring some actual cash with him the second time he went to the strip club, as he used credit cards most of the time and only occasionally had money in his wallet. His day at work had been slightly better; he was still stuck doing paper work, but at least he wasn't given another mock case that they didn't give him enough time to prepare for. He really wanted to see the stripper he'd met the last time. The brown-haired man couldn't get him out of his mind.

 

He immediately spotted the stripper sitting at the bar, with his right leg crossed over his left, drinking a Martini. He was wearing a cop uniform this time; a triangle with a single eye as his badge, with shorts instead of pants and knee-high black boots. The blond was casually talking to the bartender, trailing a finger with black finger nail polish around the rim of his Martini glass.

 

Not knowing how to ask for private time with a stripper, Dipper awkwardly walked up to him, his cheeks pink. He coughed into his hand. The man glanced over to him, a smirk coming across the other man's face. “Um, Illuminaughty?” His voice was barely audible with how embarrassed he was to be talking to the blond, let alone about to ask him to give him a private dance.

 

  
The blond man let out a small laugh, standing up. “Well! I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon, kid!” Bill walked up to him, placing his index finger to his chest, and trailing is down to his stomach. “You here for that  _private dance~_ ?”   


 

Swallowing, Dipper took a breath. “Y..yeah.” He hated how he was acting around the other man; it bothered him to be so flustered, and he thought he probably looked like a fool.

 

Running his tongue through his own lips, Bill grabbed Dipper by the tie. “Alright, let's go, virgin boy.” He pulled him toward one of the back rooms.

 

Dipper's face turned a darker side of red. “Hey! Who says I am a virgin?!”

 

“Ha! I've been in this business long enough to know, kid!” The man said, laughing.

 

Inside the room was a pole, a mini bar, and a black couch. The stripper pulled Dipper to the couch, turning so that he could push Dipper into it. The twenty-three-year-old's heart was pounding in his chest, looking at the blond, and glancing at the yellow fuzzy handcuffs at his side. The man turned on some music, telling the guard that he wouldn't need him to keep an eye on them, and to leave the room.

 

  
“So, before private time can start, I need to see that you can afford to pay for it.” The stripper said, leaning back against the pole. Dipper quickly pulled out his wallet, fumbling with it, and showed the money inside it. Seeing the hundred dollar bills mixed with fifties and twenties, the man gave a small nod. “Oh-ho, you came prepared! Good. I bet a guy dressed like  you wouldn't want your credit company to know about your...  _transactions_ here.”   


 

“Dressed like me?” Dipper asked, watching Bill start to dance.

 

Bill unbuttoned his shirt slowly, rolling his hips to the music. “You seem like the business type, and it is obvious you aren't used to this type of environment.” Grabbing onto the pole, still facing Dipper, he slid down it, spreading his legs as he got low to the ground. “What's your name, kid? It's alright if you want to use an alias.”

 

“I don't like my real first name, so I go by Dipper. Dipper Pines.” Dipper said, watching Bill's movements.

 

Bill smirked. “Pines? Hmm. I think I'm going to call you Pine Tree from now on!” He straightened up and walked up to Dipper, his shirt falling to the floor. “The no-touch rule is only for out on the floor, but if I decide to tell you to stop, you better, or that bouncer will come back in here.” He turns his back to Dipper, rocking his hips against the front of his pants.“So, Pine Tree, how old are you?”

 

“Twenty-three...” The young law associate's breathing hitched, his dick becoming hard. He moved his hands up to Bill's hips, moving them up his sides.

 

  
“Hmm, not much younger than me, then.” The man turned, placing his hands on his shoulders, his hips moving side to side, and he pressed down against him. The blond bit his bottom lip, feeling the other man's erection against his ass, and noticed the other man was  _extremely_ well endowed. “I think I will help you with your... problem this time~...” He moved off of Dipper's lap, getting on his knees.   


 

“W-wait, is this allowed?” Dipper asked, his face redder than a tomato.

 

  
“What the boss doesn't know, he won't care about.” The stripper said, unbuttoning Dipper's pants, and pulling his cock out of his boxers. “Oh,  _wow_ , kid! It's even bigger than I thought it was! The gods smiled on you, didn't they~?” He trailed his fingers up the side of his cock slowly, feeling it pulsing against his touch, and the warm skin. Dipper letting out a low moan at the fingers caressing him, his own fingers digging into the couch cushion when Bill pressed his thumb against the head of his cock, and rubbed the tip.   


 

“Mmm...” The brown-haired man moaned, his toes pressing down into the bottom of his shoes.

 

  
“What cute noises you make, Pine Tree...” The man leaned down, flicking his tongue over the tip of Dipper's cock. “Let's see what...  _other_ noises I can get out of you~...” He wrapped his lips around the head, sucking lightly before moving his head down lower to take more of him into his mouth. Dipper let out a startled squeak, moving one of his hands onto the man's head, hitting the cop hat off, his fingers tangling in his hair. The blond started to move his head up and down on him, humming.   


 

Dipper let out small gasps, rocking his hips upward, his head going back. “Oh... yes~” He wanted to call out the man's name, but he didn't know it, and it felt weird to moan out 'Illuminaughty'.

 

  
The man wasn't supposed to get turned on -well, he wasn't supposed to be sucking off a customer either-, but Dipper was attractive, and it had been a while since he'd been with anyone; it wasn't helping that he  _loved_ the noises Dipper made. He pulled back and got off his knees, fixing Dipper's pants. “How about we get out of here and go somewhere more... private? I'll take the rest of the night off.”   


 

“Are you serious?” Dipper asked, breathing heavily, his mind clouded, and wishing that the man hadn't stopped.

 

  
Leaning forward, the man licked Dipper's earlobe, pulling on it with his teeth. “ _Very_ serious~.” He pulled back. “Now, come with me to a hotel, or go home to take care of yourself.”   


 

Getting off the couch, Dipper waited for the stripper to put back on his shirt, then grabbed his things and followed the man out of the club; the man gave a nod to the manager to let him know he was leaving. They went to the closest hotel; it wasn't too far with some of the business that went on in the area. Dipper paid for the room, and the man got a few glances by the staff for the way he was dressed, and the blond eagerly pulled the brown-haired man to the room.

 

  
Pushing Dipper toward the bed, the man palmed his hand against the front of Dipper's pants, making him hard again. “Undress, and get on the bed...” The blonde said into Dipper's ear. “Then we can get to the  _fun_ part~.”   


 

It didn't take any more convincing for Dipper to remove his clothing, standing naked in front of the stripper, and his cock painfully hard. The man looked over Dipper's body, having also become erect. The brown-haired man went to the bed and laid down, wondering what the blond had in mind, not even thinking of if he was going to be charged for the other man's time. Bill removed his back pack, it had his normal change of clothes in it, along with some condoms and a bottle of lube. It wasn't that he was a hooker, or that he did this sort of thing often, but it was better safe than sorry.

 

Removing the yellow fur handcuffs from his belt, Bill climbed onto the bed, placing his bag beside Dipper, and sat on his chest, cuffing the other man's hands to the bed's headboard. Dipper looked up at Bill, wrists twisting against the cuffs, and a shiver shot down his back. “To make things a little simpler, you may call me Bill tonight.” The blond said, winking at Dipper. Taking a condom and the tube of lube out of his bag, the twenty-seven-year-old Bill let out a small laugh at the condom package. “Well, I don't have anything, and I assume the same goes for you. There is no way any of the condoms I have in my bag are going to fit this, so...” He trailed his finger along Dipper's cock. “We're gonna have to go without protection.” Then he removed his own clothing.

 

“Alright...” Dipper breathed out, wanting the blond to hurry up. “Please, let's just do this...”

 

“Impatient, huh, kid?” Bill laughed, putting some of the lube on his fingers, and ran them along Dipper's cock. “I'm going to have to prep myself for this...” He squeezed out more lube onto his fingers, moving over Dipper, and pushing two of his own fingers into himself. The blonde moaned, working his fingers deeper, spreading them. He looked into Dipper's eyes, moving his fingers faster inside himself. “I'm glad you showed up, kid. I haven't seen many cute guys in that place. Your Big Dipper, ha, is a plus side too.”

 

“B-Big Dipper? You named my dick?” Dipper's face was red once again.

 

  
Bill removed his fingers, positioning himself above Dipper's cock before pushing down onto it. “Oh,  _fuuuck_ ...” Bill gasped, pushing down as far as he could onto the other man. The gasp that came from Dipper made Bill smirk. “Ohh... you like this, don't you?” He began to rock his hips back and forth on him, Dipper bucking up into him. “Yes! Just like that!  _Mmm_ ...” The blond moaned, placing his hands on Dipper's chest. He started to move faster on Dipper's cock, tightening his interior muscles, and picking up speed. “ _Move_ with me, Pine Tree... Mmn!” Bill felt Dipper thrust up into him.   


 

  
Dipper moaned, his hands tightening around the chain of the cuffs. “ _Bill_ !” Dipper gasped, digging his heels into the bed, trying his best to thrust up into the blond man. He loved the tight, warm feeling of the other man around his dick, his toes curling. Dipper rolled his hips up, wishing Bill hadn't cuffed his hands to the bed, so that he could grab his hips.   


 

  
Bill seemed to have the same thought, getting off Dipper to grab the handcuff key before unlocking them. “There we g-” He let out a small noise as he was pinned to the bed by Dipper, feeling him thrust back inside of him. “ _Oh_ ! Pine Tree!” Bill placed his hands on Dipper's shoulders. “Don't try to be gentle, just move~.” He wrapped one of his legs around Dipper, arching his back, and moving with him. “Harder!”   


 

The brown-haired man grabbed onto Bill's slender hips, thrusting Bill into the mattress. He moved his face into the stripper's neck, kissing it. With each thrust, he pulled on Bill's hips, pulling him back into him, and moving as deep as he could inside him. Both men were feeling hot, their breathing synced, their hearts racing. Bill dug his nails into Dipper's shoulders. Dipper let out a small whimper, nipping at Bill's neck.

 

  
Bill's eyes widened, his back arching. “F-Fuck, Pine Tree!  _Right there_ ! Do it again!” Dipper had just thrust against the blond's prostate, causing a wave of pleasure to shoot through him.   


 

“Here?” Dipper thrust against Bill hard, the other man's hips bucking.

 

  
“Mmn! Yes... I'm...” Bill tightened around Dipper, muscles tightening. “ _Pine Tree_ !” He cried out, cumming onto his stomach.   


 

  
Feeling the other man tighten around his cock, Dipper couldn't take much more. Instead of pulling out, he rocked his hips into Bill's, thrusting inside him as deep as he could. “ _Bill_ ...” He gasped, holding onto Bill's hips, and with a low grunt; he came inside him.   


 

  
Shivering at the feeling of the other man's warm cum filling him, Bill looked at Dipper's face. He reached up and brushed the sweat-coated bangs aside, looking at the birthmark on Dipper's forehead. “So... _that's_ why you go by Dipper...” Bill ran his fingers along it. “Cute...”   


 

Dipper slowly pulled out of Bill, laying beside him. “I just had sex...” He hadn't even realized he'd said that out loud until he heard Bill laugh.

 

  
Bill turned onto his side, looking at Dipper. “You know what, kid? I like you! You don't have to pay for any of this.” He laughed at the horrified look on Dipper's face. “Word of advice, if you go home with someone in my line of work, make sure they aren't also in...  _other_ lines of work. Luckily for you, I'm just a dancer, and I certainly don't charge for a good time.” He winked.   


 

  
“I couldn't get you out of my head from last time, but... I never expected  _this_ to happen.” Dipper sat up on his elbows.   


 

  
Bill trailed a finger down Dipper's chest. “Hmm, we can do this again sometime. I don't think I can find another cute guy with everything I need at work again.” He reached down and touched Dipper's cock. “ _This_ thing has probably already ruined me for anyone else, anyway. You seem like a nice kid, Pine Tree. I'd like to get to know you a little better outside of this sort of thing-mmmn.” Bill felt Dipper's lips on his, tasting the other man's sweat, and he kissed him back.   


 

Dipper moved his tongue into Bill's mouth, rubbing it against Bill's, listening to the small noises Bill was making. He pulled Bill closer, his hands resting on Bill's ass. “Are you saying you'd like to go out with me?” He asked, breaking the kiss.

 

“Yes, Pine Tree, I am...” Bill said, the two of them holding onto each other, covered in sweat and cum. “But, right now, I think I'd like to take a shower.” Bill pulled away from Dipper, standing up, and heading for the bathroom; a little bit of cum trailing down his leg. He looked over his shoulder at Dipper with a smirk. “You can join me, if you'd like.” Dipper jumped out of the bed and followed the blond.

 

To be continued...

 

Proofreading by TheHylianBatman


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

  
Dipper chewed on his pen, sitting in his cubicle at work . H e just wanted to go to the strip club and see Bill. They hadn't decided on where to go for their first actual date , and it had been three days since they  had slept together. Even though Bill had been the one to bring up them going on a date, he still had Dipper pay him for the lap dance he'd given him at the club. The blond needed the money, so he never had a set schedule, and he didn't know when his next day off would be. Dipper just came to see him dance , and talk to him for a while, before Bill had to go home to sleep.

 

  
“Hey, Pines!” A man called out, walking up to Dipper's cubicle. “I heard you are working with Sanders as second chair.” He leaned on entrance frame. “You ' re finally going to experience your first case. Hope you don't mess it up like th at mock case!” The red-haired man laughed, slapping his own side, like he'd made a funny joke.

 

  
“Haha... Yeah... You bet that I won't mess this up!” Dipper said, trying not to get snappy with the other man.

 

  
“Well, it's time for me to get home to the wife! Don't work too late, tiger!” The man laughed again, walking away.

 

  
“I'll show you tiger...” Dipper mumbled, scrunching his nose. He had to prepare for the case; he was probably not going to make it to the club in time to catch Bill before he left. Bill told him that his career was more important than him coming to a strip club to be with a stripper, letting Dipper know it was fine if he couldn't see him every day; he did say it was sweet of him to want to, though .

 

  
Glancing at the clock, Dipper saved his notes on the computer, put his written notes into a folder, and put them in his bag. Bill would be just  leaving the strip club by now, if he wasn't staying late. The brown-haired man let out a sigh  and left the office to see if he could catch Bill, and at least see him for a little bit. He walked into the club, and  s aw Bill was chang ing into his normal clothing.

 

  
The blond was wearing a loose yellow t-shirt, black jeans, and black ankle boots. He had his bag over his shoulder; inside it were his personal items. His face and arms were covered in golden glitter, his hair was a mess, and he looked exhausted. “Well, look who's late for the show!” Bill laughed.

 

  
Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a small laugh. “Well, I have a case coming up and - ” He was cut off by the blond walking up and kissing him on the lips.

 

  
“Look kid, you don't owe me any excuses. We aren't official or anything.” Bill grabbed Dipper's arm. “At least , not ' till we have our first actual date!” He went into thought for a moment. “How about you come with me to my apartment? I need to get this glitter off.” The two men headed for the blond's apartment . Bill paused at the door, before  giving  it a couple knocks.

 

“You don't live alone?” Dipper asked, watching Bill slowly open the door.

 

  
“Bill!” A cheerful voice called out. A man with dyed blue hair ran up to Bill and hugged him tightly, then glanced at Dipper. “Who's this?” His face turned red and he released the blond, backing up to let Dipper and Bill in.

 

  
Dipper stared at the blue haired man ; he looked exactly like Bill; just with blue hair. “Twins...” What were the odds he'd fall for a guy who was also a twin. 

 

  
“Yep!” Bill patted his brother on the head. “This is my brother, Will.”

 

  
“N - nice to meet you...” Will said in a soft voice, shifting his feet against the floor.

 

  
The twenty-three year old smiled. “Nice to meet you, too. My name's Dipper.” He was a little let down though, having thought Bill brought him back to his apartment to have sex.

 

  
“While I take a shower, you guys should talk. If things work out, you two'll be seeing each other a lot , anyways! ” Bill left to the bathroom.

 

Will motioned to the couch, waiting for Dipper to sit down first before sitting beside him. “Did you meet my brother at work?” He was still speaking softly and was giving small glances at Dipper. He seemed really innocent and shy, unlike his brother.

 

  
Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I caught one of his shows, and , well, here we are.” He let out a small, nervous laugh. The law associate was trying hard not to find the other twin attractive, but it was hard since he shared the same face as Bill. “So, nice place you guys have.” He said looking around, trying to break the awkwardness he was feeling, and he noticed there was only one room. 'I guess they must have two beds, like when Mabel and I had to stay with our Grunkle during the summer... Bill has to work so much just to pay for this place...' He thought to himself. “You know, I  have a twin, too. A sister.” Dipper gave a small smile.

 

Will looked at him. “You close to her?”

 

  
“Well, we live together , b ut she is usually off with her friends or her current boyfriend. We are close, though . She's like my best friend.”

 

  
The blue haired man smiled. “It is nice to have a sibling to be close with. You seem like a really nice guy. I'm glad my brother met you.”

 

  
Dipper blushed some. “I'm glad I met him, too.” His eyes widened when Will leaned over and kissed him on the lips. “Whoa!” He slid off the couch onto the floor. “What are you doing...? ”

 

  
“I think you're cute.” Will moved off the couch, moving onto his knees beside Dipper, and moving his hand up his leg. “You've already had sex with my brother, haven't you?” He trailed his fingers over Dipper's crotch.

 

  
The brown-haired man grabbed Will's wrist, his face bright red. “You shouldn't be doing this sort of thing.” Dipper had grown hard - he couldn't help it, Will was attractive, and the more he looked at him , the more he noticed little differences between him and Bill. Will's brown eyes were a slightly darker shade, his face was a little plumper,his eyebrows  were styled differently , and his nose was just a little more rounded. “But  I'm with your brother... kind of. . .”

 

  
Will moved closer to Dipper. “Do you really  think you're the first guy my brother met at the club and slept with? I could show you a good time, too.” He unzipped Dipper's pants.

 

  
“Wait, don't .”  Dipper gasped. 

 

  
“Oh, please, d on't stop on my behalf! H ave fun with each other, if you want to!” Bill said, standing behind the couch, naked.

 

  
Dipper turned to look at him. “What?” He gasped when Will pulled his cock out and started to rub him. “Oh, shit!  Mmn ... ”

 

  
“You know, the bedroom is more comfortable than the floor.  Just food for thought ” Bill said, walking to the bedroom.

 

  
“Geez, no wonder my brother likes you.” Will leaned down and licked over the head of Dipper's cock. “Do you want to go to the bedroom?” The blue-haired man asked,  before getting up and following Bill to the bedroom.

 

  
It took a moment for Dipper to register what the twins were planning, but, when he did,  he quickly got up and followed Will to the bedroom. There was only one large bed in the room; Bill was laying on it. Will had  removed his clothes  and climbed into the bed beside Bill . Both gave Dipper a smirk. “Well , Pine Tree? Why are you still dressed~?” Bill asked.

 

  
Dipper quickly undressed  and mov ed onto the bed, his heart racing. “So how is this going to work?”

 

  
Will grabbed some lube, rubbing it down Dipper's cock. “You take my brother...” He then moved his lube covered fingers to Dipper's ass, pushing his fingers into him . Dipper's eyes widen ed at the sensation . “I take you.”

 

  
“Wait, what?” The brown - haired man, let out a gasp, feeling Will move his fingers inside him. “Fuck it...” Dipper moved his cock against Bill's ass, thrusting into him.

 

  
Bill let out a moan, arching his back. “Mmn ! _G_ _ood_ _,_ Pine Tree  ~ .” He rocked his hips upward into Dippers.

 

  
The blue-haired twin spread his two fingers inside Dipper, moving them quickly in and out of him. “Ready?” Will covered his cock in lube, before he pressed the head of his cock against Dipper, pushing into him slowly. Dipper gasped, bucking forward into Bill, causing the blond to moan. Will pressed his face into Dipper's back, rocking against him, wrapping his arms around him.

 

  
Dipper shivered, moving his face to Bill's neck, kissing it. “I never expected to eve n be in a threesome, let alone with hot male twins.” He moaned, thrusting backward and forward against Will and Bill.

 

  
The twins  both laughed. Will picked up speed, his breathing hitching, and squeezed his arms around Dipper. Bill spread his legs more, arching his back, using his legs to rise off the bed slightly to match Dipper's thrust, and tightening his muscles around Dipper's dick. The brown - haired man gasped, holding onto Bill's hips, while bucking his own back against Will harder. It was a little awkward at first, but their movements slowly started to sync.

 

  
The blue - haired man let out small moans, trying to be quiet, while his brother was letting out loud moans, and Dipper was caught between making moans and grunts. “Yes.. .  uhn...” Will let out a moan, thrusting as deep as he could into Dipper, and moving a little harder. “ Let's go a bit faster, Dip ... ”

 

  
“ No, _harder_ _,_ Pine Tree~ !” Bill moaned out.

 

  
Dipper pulled back, pushing back against Will, and thrust into  Bill. He moaned, Will's cock rubbing inside him, while his cock was being sucked in by Bill's ass. Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper's neck, pulling him closer, his nails digging into his shoulders. Will's breathing hitched ; he thrust against  Dipper 's prostate , forcing Dipper to lose his balance and fall on Bill. The blond moaned, Dipper's stomach rubbing against hi m with each of Will's thrusts .

 

  
The brown-haired man thrust back against Will hard, and back into Bill.“Mm m,  _yea_ _h_ .. .  just like that. . .” Will moaned.

 

  
Bill moaned out loudly. “ _Fuck_ _,_ **_Pine Tree_ ** !” He tightened around Dipper's cock, Dipper thrusting against him once more, his toes curling tightly. “I 'm... I'm...! ” His head went back into the pillow, milky cum shooting out the head of his dick .

 

  
“Me either..” Dipper mumbled against his neck, his ass muscles tightening, and he gripped Bill's hips tightly. He heard Will make the first loud noise since they started - it was a deep moan -, and he could feel the blue-haired man's warm cum inside him. Dipper rocked a couple more time against the brothers before cumming hard into Bill.

 

  
All three out of breath, they pulled apart, laying on the bed. “I like this one , Bill.” Will said, looking at the ceiling of their room.

 

  
“So do I.” Bill ran a hand up Dipper's softened cock. “Especially _this_ part of him! ”

 

  
Dipper could hardly move ; he'd used more muscles than he'd ever used before. “Am I just a piece of meat to you?”

 

  
Bill laughed and nudged Dipper. “ Nah,  I don't kiss pieces of meat ! G et some rest , kid. I ' m sure you gotta lot of work to do tomorrow! ”

 

  
Will snuggled up to Dipper. “You smell nice AND  you're cute . I hope you stick around.”

 

  
Dipper felt like his heart was going to explode, he had twin lovers now, and, even if it didn't work out in the end, he'd had a three some  with them. He felt Bill move closer and rest his head on his shoulder. He knew he should just get up, even with his sore muscles, and go home, but he just  couldn't do it. “I intend to stick around, for sure.” He breathed out, Will reaching down and covering them with the sheet.

 

  
“Too tired to take another shower... We'll just wash the sheets and shower in the morning.” Bill yawned.

 

  
The End (Discontinued, sorry about this guys)

 

Proofreading by TheHylianBatman


End file.
